phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 • January 2009 • February 2009 The IRC Joeyaa needs you on the IRC, and you should go to it so we can chat. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Can you come one again? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::IRC, please. :D —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Karl The Intern 1. I'm sorry Topher that I have disturbed you with me adding a link for Major Monogram in the article Karl the Intern. 2. I'm sorry because I'm really looking for points. 3. I get points go by to the part where it says "Random Page", I click on it and see if I can edit anything there. 4. Topher, you can also copy my style of getting points. —Maiech 08:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Topher Hi Topher, I was wondering if you'd be available to help design a skin for the Family Guy wiki. If you find time, feel free to message me or meet me on IRC. Thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 09:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, please come on, community discussions and all. Try to message RR and JeremyCreek. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) What is going on Topher *Hi Topher, could you tell me what is going on with the wiki. It tells me it has technichal difficulties and I can't do anything to do something. I talk to you right now because this is the only opportunity to tell you about this. Thank you and I hope I get a quick response. User talk:Perryfan001 6:25P.M. March 12,2009. *Well, I can edit now, but I hope this will be the last time and also hope that no other user happens to this anymore.Thank you for telling me that this might only be technical difficulties from my computer.Perry fan001. Sorry.... ...if I upset you on IRC. I was just joking. If that was the reason, please come back on so I can apologize fully. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Permission Requested I , User:Phineas Flynn, would like to request admin permission to set up the Phineas and Ferb Fixi Wiki Committee. You can see why I would like to here: User talk: 60.242.152.79 (Yes, I am User 60.242.152.79) and here User:Phineas Flynn . The aim of me setting this up would be to improve the quality of the information on the pages. If it is approved, I would then like to put the admins as leaders of the committee and set up a page or other thing to inform people of the committee. Please reply whenever possible. RE: Permission Requested Yes, well, mainly I am focused on the lyrics. I was hoping we could set up the committee because as you said, you want us to police ourselves, and if you ask me, half the people here are just not doing that. And you said yourself, it is harder now to watch every article on this wiki. And that's where this committee could come in. We gather a group of trusted people, and assign them each a few pages of lyrics or other stuff. they could watch those and fix anything that is messed up. that way, there won't be so many pages for just one person to go through. Still, though, I would like to work with you to fixi this wiki. So could we make the committee? Please reply whenever possible. —Phineas Flynn 07:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Block Please block the IP Address 99.226.196.51 since all of his contributions are vandalism. Look at all his contributions to see what I mean—ard11230 05:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Your attitude Seriously? I was joking. That was IRC, not the wiki. I have been working on here even longer than you, and I'm extremely sorry about that, I was just yelling to make a point, it was NOT DIRECTED AT YOU. PLEASE understand, the way I behave on IRC should not reflect on the wiki, and besides, I was NOT yelling at you, I merely used caps to direct a point, you should not have taken it personally. I a thousand times apologize for insulting you, I didn't think it would insult you at all let alone cause you to leave. Once again, I'm sorry, and I would like you to know that I never do anything very bad and anything that I've apparently been doing you can simply tell me about it. Now, on the other notes, I'm fine with those template things if they are for the best, but I am NOT for the out-of-universe terms once so ever. Just because these users might not understand this system, we can easily show them and direct them to some help pages. I have been bitterly fighting out-of-universe things being everything on Avatar Wiki and failing. I like that I can go here and see some common sense in using in-universe terms. Beside, this would completely annihilate our entire system, as we will be forced to use completely out of universe terms, since episodes are out of order and season 1 episodes might be in season 2, and vice versa. Finally, let me return to topic one and apologize again. Also, I believe that shouldn't be strike 3, it should be strike 2, I've made but ONE other mistake here. I understand on Avatar Wiki why they yell at my temper, but here I have done nothing but work hard and improve. If you can, tell me these things so I can stop them, and go to IRC so we can finish this in a calm and sustainable manor. Thank you, and sorry once again. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHAT? I was able to finish editing the lyrics. They are all as up to date and accurate as possible (OH JOY!). What do you want me to do next? —Phineas Flynn 06:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! Glad you could work on that. The next thing we need to work on is all the Episode Summaries. There's a few of them out there that are huge and amazing like "I, Brobot" and "Hail Doofania!". On the other end of the spectrum we've got episodes that barely have any summary whatsoever like "Tree to Get Ready" or a small summary like "Toy to the World". If we can get every episode to at least look like "Raging Bully" we would be in great shape! :If you don't feel like your writing skills are up to the task, there's another crazy time-consuming project that needs to be done. All of our images need to be categorized and have a summary added to them. Okay, maybe not all of them, but most of them. They need to be given a summary with links included, see Image:Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg for a good example. Categories like "Character name here images" and "Episode name here images" need to be added to each image. It's a huge project, but one that would go a really long way in helping the wiki's organization. :A third possibility is going back through the and welcome all of the anonymous IP users using the WelcomeIP template. —Topher 06:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'll try and work on the episodes. Any in particular apart from those above? :I'd like to work on "Greece Lightning" and "Tree to Get Ready" but other than that, start with whatever you feel like. —Topher 06:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm starting with Greece Lightning. I dowloaded the vids so I can work with them easier. :::Oh, OK. Well, I wrote down one paragraph. See you tomorrow.—Phineas Flynn 07:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I GOT A QUESTION? Hi Topher, well you know I 've been here almost a month but I have a very good question: How Do I Change My Password.? Thank you and I'm hopping for a quick answer.- User:Perryfan001 A Question On My Part... Hey, Topher, are you good at geography?—Phineas Flynn 07:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Yo, Topher, you still there? And congrats on the bereaucrat thing. I'm sure you'll take us far.—Phineas Flynn 08:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I wanted to check because I have just set up a geography wiki and was wondering if you could help me out. Currently I have not written any articles yet because I am still trying to recruit a community. Once I have about 5 people, I plan to begin work. Would you like to help? the site is geography.wikia.com, but currently the only existing page is my user page. I made another account that was more fitting for the subject. My name in the geography wiki Atlas Geo. If you help, I would be happy to make you a sysop. Please reply whenever possible. Thanks, Phineas Flynn 09:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Whats going on? wait, what was that message for? was i not supposed to leave that message on the hail doofania page? i was just participating in the discussion i thought i was allowed to do. i'll do what i can to contribute to the site. Bureaucrat Hi Topher! I just made you a Bureaucrat on this wiki. I looked at the logs and saw I gave you Sysop back in September. So when I saw your sitenotice, I realized there's no reason you shouldn't be a Bureaucrat. So now you can make other people Admins here if you know someone you'd liek to recruit in order to help out. —Scott (talk) 23:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like to you to create another wiki I know you're one of the main members and I will like to you to create this wiki in spanish. Why, because my cousin wants to get into the wiki, but he doesn't know how to right in english, and he asked to right this for him. I'm not planning to get in this wiki, but he does. So please, ask anybody of you're members, if they would like to help.( I would like them to know spanish.)Thank, you for your time and I'll be looking tomorrow for anything about this. Anonymous :Unfortunately I probably know about as much Spanish as your cousin knows English. I will check around to see if we've got a good Spanish speaking contributor to start a wiki. If not, you could register and then request the wiki yourself. But anyway, we'll make sure it happens somehow. —Topher 06:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd loved to be part of the wiki, but he has asked me to ask you this since I just came to a quick one week visit and were I live I don't have computer. When I'm gone, I just whant to know I will live here by knowing that he'll be part of this wiki. So I hope that you find users that will like to contribute. Episode Summary I'm planning to work in the episode summary of Tree to Get Ready.I've see that nobody has work on it and I'm planning to work for the rest of the time it will take to finish it. I only wanted to know if I can have permission to do this. Ohh, by the way, I saw that somebody is requesting the Wiki in Spanish. I would love to work on it since I speak and write perfect spanish. You know what I said in my article (User:Perryfan001) that I would try to expand the wiki to Latin America and Europe (and when I say Europe, I mean Spain.) Well, I hope I can help on this. Thanks. -Perryfan001 New Episode System On Wikipedia, I designed a custom PaF infobox (here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:SuperFlash101/Infobox_Phineas_and_Ferb_episode) and was wondering if you liked it enough to start applying it as the new episode infobox. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Presentation Hi Topher, I just made a power point to help introduce people to Phineas and Ferb. If you are interested in seeing it just leave a message saying what kind of Microsoft PowerPoint you have and I will find a way to give it to you—ard11230 05:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :If it will make it easier, I can convert it to a PDF file. I have PowerPoint 2007 at work and 2000 at home, so we're covered. The PDF file will be Acrobat 4.0-compatible, so pretty much any version of Acrobat will be able to read it. — RRabbit42 02:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good, RR! I will pass it along to you when I get it. —Topher 02:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Chat Can you come to the chat please? I have some questions and ideas. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC)